Messenger of Death
by authorwithissues
Summary: In a town rotted with corruption and lies, innocents are killed in a three-way war, devastating the city and fashioning previously peaceful people into revenge-bent beings. Can the truth be discerned before the world's end? blood violence death AU
1. 1 You're Crashing But You're No Wave

_AWI: So, I realized that my summary is pretty freaking awesome but the first two chapters are so HORRIBLE that I drive away many of the readers enticed by my excellent summary. So, I decided to rewrite Chapter 1 for the THIRD time. Hopefully, it's at least passably better to the point that it only drives away half as many readers… sigh…  
Also, let's thank Aldedron for assisting in the rewrite of the chapter this time around!_

* * *

**WARNINGS: adult themes, blood, content subject to change, death, disturbing content, Kanda (language), shounen ai/slash/mild "gayness", violence **

* * *

Summary:  
In a town rotted with corruption and lies, innocent people are killed for the gain of merely one man. Even Allen, who the conspiracies revolve around, seeks the truth. Can he find it in time?

**Chapter 1: You're Crashing, But You're No Wave **_**[Fall Out Boy]**_

With the brilliant colors of the sunset dismantled by clouds, the dusk cast a dreary gloom over the city. The wealthy took the dimming light as their cue to filter off the streets and return to their bright homes. The poor, however, took this as their cue to either seek shelter in the alleys or to slink out for the nightly hunt. Mana Walker and his pseudo son were among those who sought somewhere to stay over the course of the twilit hours.

Mana glanced up at the roiling gray above them. "It looks like the snows will arrive tomorrow." Allen followed his gaze but otherwise remained silent. A sharp breeze whipped through the streets inciting the pair to seek cover from the wind in a dank alley. They stumbled a brief moment in the abrupt darkness; such a contrast to the watery light of the street. Only shadows lurked in the narrow space, turning crates and bins into looming beasts out for blood. Allen inched closer to his guardian in response to the shift of atmosphere. "Hm. Darker than I thought it'd be, but—" He paused, smiling at the boy. "At least the wind isn't quite so biting in here, eh?" The child looked up with wide eyes and nodded obediently as Mana placed a comforting hand on his back to push him further into the alley.

Tension coiling in the air heightened with each step forward, a pressure only Allen seemed aware of as he started to dig his heels in against further movement. His caution was well founded as the darkness reached an apex—

A black shape appeared high above with the suddenness of a swooping bat and fell to collide with the cobblestones with a squelching thud. Allen cried out as a liquid splattered over him and Mana. It was unnervingly warm, giving him a clear clue as to what exactly it was: blood.

While the child stood stock still, Mana dashed forward to the body. "Are you alright?" he cried franticly, although he could already assume the man before him was a bit _too_ less than alright. When a hand to the prone form's neck, his suspicion was confirmed; the man was dead. Mana bowed his head, distressed that a life had been ended.

Something flashed in the dim light. He reached out to see what it was, but as his fingers met with the solid pommel, a woman just outside the alley caught site of Allen splattered in blood and Mana's figure hovering over the body, hand on the knife that had killed the man. She let out a piercing cry that alerted all on the streets of the gruesome murder—and Mana was certainly in a compromising position.

"Mana?" the boy murmured, pointing at a silhouette at the other end of the alley. A well-dressed man stood, gaping at the bloody scene. He'd seen everything.

Mana quickly stood. "E-excuse me, sir! Please! You saw what happened. If you would explain to the lady outside—"

The man shook his head. "I do not dabble in the affairs of street urchins," he pronounced, sentencing Mana to an adverse fate.

Allen glared at the aristocrat. "But he didn't _do_ it!"

"Quiet, boy! Do not speak in such a way to your betters!" the man sniffed. The woman dropped in a faint, the gathering crowd saving her head from meeting the cobbles. Not wanting to get caught up in the trial of such a low class mongrel, the man dashed from the scene, leaving Mana Walker for dead.

* * *

A trial was held soon thereafter once it was discovered that victim was of a high notoriety and that a fair amount of funds missing from his person. With only an orphan waif and a claim that some aristocrat had also been present, the trial was quite speedy. Mana Walker was sentenced to death for robbery and murder. Allen Walker was roped in as an accomplice and sentenced to life in prison. Within a week, Mana was hanged, Allen witnessing the murder of his beloved guardian from a barred window.

That very night, the boy slipped out of his cell and vanished into the mists. If only it had been known what had _really_ happened that day that destroyed Allen Walker's life, perhaps the ocean of blood would not have been spilt when the conspiracies responsible came to light.

* * *

_AWI: Too many people looked at Chapter 1 and left because it was so terrible. Now, the rest of the fic may get the attention I believe it deserves (Even if the word count for Chapter 1 has gone down _yet again_). Maybe now I can stop losing potential readers!_

* * *

_Word count: 733_


	2. 2 Headlock

_AWI: This chappie has also been revamped. Not nearly as much, but it has been done *thumbs up* As for the disclaimer: I do not claim any right to –man in any way, shape, or form! I idolize Hoshino Katsura and would never steal it. I swear._

_Kasey: *cough* Bullshit*cough**cough* Oh, excuse me. I had to cough._

_AWI (look of death): Right…_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Headlock _[Imogen Heap]_**

The boy cowered in an abandoned building on the edge of town. A raging blizzard stormed just outside the dilapidated walls, completely whiting out everything for miles. After leaving Mana, he had bought enough food for a few days and holed up inside his current sanctuary, waiting for his guardian to come join him. It had always been a ritual of Mana's to find a good meeting place for them should they ever be separated, so the boy had sought refuge in their most recent one.

But… Mana had never come back. The boy had waited for days in the decrepit structure, waiting out the storm. On the third day, it had finally broken for a few hours of sun, though temperatures remained hypothermia-inducing. The younger had gone out looking for him even, only to find a paper propagating the man's swift demise.

Another snow soon swept though, trapping the grieving boy in the decrepit structure once more. And there he lay, staring blankly at the wall before him. His face bore no expression and he had long since ceased shivering. Most would assume to already have died, though he was indeed on death's doorstep.

The stairs creaked under someone's weight as they made their way up. Footsteps soon tapped on the worn floor until they reached the boy's room. A gloved hand pushed the door open, making it squeal piercingly loud in the silence.

The child was facing the wall opposite the door, so he had no sight of them, but he was well aware that it wasn't Mana and that was all he needed to know they were unwelcome. Yet, he remained unresponsive, lost in his frozen body and grieving mind.

His visitor stepped over him and bent down, filling his vision with the face a blond young man bearing cold, serious eyes and two strange dots on his forehead. The boy gave him no acknowledgement. The man stared at him, aware the child was still alive. "Allen Walker?"

The boy's eye twitched at the familiar name, letting the man know all he needed to know. He scooped Allen up in several blankets and wrapped a scarf around his head and neck.

* * *

3 Years Later

A boy with snow white hair lay curled up in a messy bed, his face shadowed. The 9'X9' room was bare spare the single bed in the center, tall mirror decorated with wrought iron filigree mounted on the wall opposite the door, and ethereal boy, giving the room a hard, icy air. The simple door had marks and scratches on it as well as line of dried blood, setting an even more morbid tone. Over all, with such darkness filling the room, the boy almost appeared a fallen angel.

A single knock sounded from the other side of the door, a warning to the boy, before it was opened and a professional blond man stepped though, holding it ajar for another. This second man had short, brown hair and mustache as well as eyes greatly resembling a snake's. As he stepped into the dim room, he smiled a cold, chilling smile that only made him seem more serpentine.

The boy pulled himself into a tight ball as the blond man shut the door. However, he then proceeded to walk over and take a hold of him to pull him out of the closed position…somewhat.

The brunette walked over. "So, tell me, Allen. What do you foresee?"

The boy's mouth twitched, taking on a contour that made it obvious he was unhappy with his situation. He remained silent.

The man's smile disappeared and he suddenly slapped Allen, the sound sharp in the small room. He did not want to play games today. Allen looked down for a moment, weighing the risks and benefits of making his tormentor angry, before abruptly pointing with his left hand at the mirror opposite him, the decision not to antagonize the man triumphant.

Shapes and forms began to dance across its surface, the same scene repeating over and over, becoming clearer each time. The blond abruptly released his hold on Allen to walk over to the mirror. The boy instantly collapsed on the bed, wheezing and clutching his chest.

Finally, the scene within the glassy surface became clear: the brown-haired man was being shot in an angry assassination.

"Link," he said. "Call in my double. It seems someone is plotting my death today. Also, later tonight, send in some Crow to take care of anyone else involved."

"Yes sir."

The man turned to Allen. "And get a doctor in here. The recoil seems worse than usual."

"Yes sir."

* * *

A Couple Weeks Later

Allen sat upon a luxurious settee in a refined ballroom surrounded by sophisticated men and women that he pointedly ignored. His hair was, as usual, unruly and uncombed, but the snowy whiteness suited him despite all the finery. He wore an all white suit specially tailed to make him appear less thin and sickly, along with a pair of white gloves, and black dress shoes—all brand new. His face was in shadow, making it impossible to discern his expression, though one probably could have guessed.

He was practically being interrogated by those surrounding him, which made him extremely uncomfortable. He never did like crowds, but then the fact that every one of them was paying attention to _him_ and _strictly_ him only made it worse. Link was standing behind the couch, the only thing keeping Allen from any of the on-gazers from their grasps.

As for the reason for his situation… It was no secret among the local aristocracy that Malcolm C. Leverrier had someone who could see the future in his possession. Thus, people were phenomenally interested and wanted to meet the fortuneteller and see for themselves the wonders he could foretell. Unfortunately, no one seemed to realize that his seeing abilities were limited to a certain area of people's lives: death. Allen could predict death. Nothing more. But, unknowing of that fact, the other aristocracy continued to badger Leverrier until he had agreed to have a ball party with his amazing fortune teller present.

After another half hour of the boy remaining unmoving and dead silent, the nobles began to grow annoyed, advancing further on Leverrier and his fortuneteller. Link put a hand on Allen's shoulder, warning them off. He gave a near imperceptible nod to his boss; Leverrier took it as a cue to begin an enthralling tale to capture all the nobilities' attention and crowd them around himself instead of the boy.

Unfortunately for him, that was exactly what Allen had planned.

He suddenly grabbed the hand of one of the young ladies about to head over to his captor. She jerked back, awed by the sight of his silver, otherworldly eyes. Link stared down at him, shocked that he would ever willingly engage in human contact.

"Excuse me, miss," he said, voice hoarse from disuse. "But I just think that you have the right to know that you are about to die."

She started, looking at him like he was crazy. The woman looked up to Link just to check if the boy was serious; Link was staring in shock and obviously believed his proclamation. Her eyes widened as she realized it was indeed the truth; the fortuneteller had foretold her future!

Link quickly attempted to take back control of the situation that Allen had just misbalanced out of the blue. "I apologize, miss. He's just trying to scare you. He is still a child in many ways and seems to love nothing more than to infuriate the master by giving false, but terrifying, predictions occasionally. You really have nothing to fear."

The woman's husband stalked over and yanked Allen's hand off of her, glaring daggers at him, completely ignoring the blond behind the boy. "And just what do you mean by that?" he demanded.

He looked up at the man, his eyes once again shadowed. "I mean exactly what I said. Why? Are you unhappy with the future? Were you not just so eager to know your fates? Have I not given you what you want?"

"No. I don't like that future. Predict another one," he growled.

Allen's lips twitched in annoyance at the man's arrogance, but otherwise remained unmoved.

_Wait… Something is not right, here… He is breathing normally. Is he really lying? Or… is this why he has been so fatigued lately?_ Link's eyes widened. _He's been planning this!_

One of the floor-to-ceiling windows shattered, the glass raining down on all present. All the guests screamed, scrambling to get away from the minefield of glass shards. Allen appeared utterly nonchalant at the scene of devastation.

Link looked to Leverrier for orders, his gaze questioning whether he should go to him or stay and ensure Allen's safety. The mustached man nodded towards the white-haired boy, signaling that Link should get Allen out. The boy's latest predictions did not even hint at his death on that night.

As the frightened aristocrats jumbled about, the woman Allen had warned suddenly dropped, a bullet in her head. More screams echoed about the room as more bullets ricocheted off the marble floor. The deafening cacophony distracted Link for but a moment as he pulled the younger to his feet, but it was just enough.

Allen slipped out of the blond's grip and weaved his way through the panicking crowd expertly, knowing of the location of every single being and bullet for as long as they rained down. Link immediately dashed after him, but the uselessness of the action was apparent. It was clear that Allen had predicted all the deaths of the night and weaved the sequences together until he had gotten a clear picture of all the occurrences in that room as well as probably a distance outside. He had an unbeatable advantage.

The boy broke free of the crowd and bolted for the shattered window, dodging bullets before they struck along the way, until he reached the sill. He didn't stop moving; he just kept running and jumped right out the window, fell two stories, and crashed into the roof of an empty carriage that just happened to be passing by at that moment. Link hastened after him, dropping down just in time to catch a fleeting glimpse of Allen flitting into an alleyway like an ethereal ghost. The man cut around the corner after his quarry only to see naught but a gang beating the life out of a man on the ground; the boy was gone.

* * *

Allen sat atop the roof of a building, reminiscing proudly over his artifice. However, all that action was at a cost. The effects of his Sight were hard on his body and he was panting heavily, a deep, throbbing pain in his chest. Moonlight poured down on him like a waterfall of light, his all white countenance making him appear to glow like an angel. The night air was bitingly cold, though, belying the beauty with its harsh effects. Allen's wheezing came out in shimmering clouds the same color of his eyes.

Sudden movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention immediately. His head whipped around to warily eye a tall red-haired man in all black walking toward him. The boy shirked away as well as he could with his lungs so disagreeable.

The man bent down to eye level. "Allen Walker, eh?"

Allen glared at him in response, continuing to wheeze. The man lifted a black-gloved hand to push the snowy hair out of the boy's face, revealing a long, jagged mark that dominated the entire left-half of his face starting from an inverted star on his forehead that slashed through his eyelid and cascaded across his cheek in the Japanese hiragana _chi_, which translated to blood. The symbolism was not lost to the man who smirked at the permanent spell etched into the boy's face and eye.

"Huh. It must hit your lungs when you use it. Well, at this rate, you won't be seeing tomorrow." Dropping his hand from the boy's face, he pressed it to the small chest and muttered a quick spell. The effect was instant as Allen's breathing went to near normal in seconds, his eyes wide and staring up at the man.

"Who are you?" he croaked.

"Cross Marian."

* * *

_AWI: Yayz! This chappie has now been revamped as well~! Yayz~! Isn't this just so exciting?_

_Everyone (shrug): Meh._

_Celine: Oh, did you guys know that 'meh' is actually in the dictionary now? It's an interjection, apparently._

_Kasey (smirky): Heh. Well, it's about time._

_AWI: Okies. So I want to know how many people actually read these little convos down here, so if have read this, review with the smiley :P_

_Michael: Yeah. We'll let you pet Jamie. He's a puppy._

_Jamie: (Growl) Actually, I'm human. _

_Everyone: Says you._

* * *

_AWI: I was just reading over everything again and have already spotted skipped words and typos. PLEASE inform me if you find any yourself! I'm trying to make this rewrite M-U-C-H better and kinda need some assistance in that._

_Celine: Yes, we can't catch everything, though we'll try hard._

_AWI: Also, please vote in the poll on my profile to help determine my list of priorities!_

_AWI: As for the word counts: the original version had exactly 2,400 words and this one (not including the three lines above, this one, and those following) has 2,211 words._

_Kelley: ...I thought you said this one would be longer than its original..._

_AWI (sweating bullets): Well... I really thought it would... It seemed longer when I was revamping it up..._

_Celine: I smell false advertising -wrinkles nose-_

_AWI: Shut up..._


	3. 3 Angel of Darkness

_AWI: Isn't this just exciting! I've finally revamped chappie number 3~!_

_Tor: Whoot!_

_Rose: Now you can actually UPDATE~!_

_(Everyone screams in excitement and astonishment)_

_Kelley: Wait… you _are_ going to update, _right_?_

_AWI: Oh, of course. It's the entire reason I've been revamping: so I _CAN_ update. –nods-_

_Jamie: We don't claim any rights to –man, just this little fanficlet._

* * *

**Chapter 3: Angel of Darkness _[Alex C.]_**

1 Year Later

Allen looked upon the candlelit city with rapt anticipation, perched in the bell tower of the highest church. A panoramic view spread out before him of aristocratic manors and various churches as the tallest in the heart of the cityscape, the markets then rimmed around the mansions of the privileged, and finally the dim, dank slums lining the edges. All in all, it bore an understated beauty in the shimmery moonlight.

A quick flash of light caught his attention as more soon followed in succession. Morse Code. The teen watched it intently, receiving his instructions and cue. He leaped down from his perch, landing on a nearby roof much like a cat, and bounded off onto another roof soundlessly, his movements light, agile, and sure. His destination became apparent due to the relatively straight line he travelled in: one of the extravagant mansions, lights on inside making the stained glass windows glow beautifully. As soon as he was close enough, he adopted a sort of tunnel vision for his target: one of the enormous ballroom windows on the third floor.

Reaching the final rooftop before the mansion, he pushed off with powerful kicks and soared through the air for long, silent moments, nothing but the whistling of the passing air to break it. The split second before he slammed through the glass, he gathered his cloak around him and pressed a silver mask to his face.

The silence broke violently as he crashed through the window to land among newly born chaos. Women screamed, searching for the source of the sudden noise and broken glass; men dashed to hold their wives and daughters, eyes probing as well; servants rushed to keep all the panicking guests calm and safe. Allen ignored all his surrounding as he flitted through the crowd to a predetermined point.

He finally had the white piano in his sights, but it was surrounded by women who had earlier flocked to its handsome player. Allen pulled out a knife to get them to move away. The ladies screeched and cowered behind the player who back away, hands up. The masked teen stalked up to the piano and flipped the lid off. His hand darted in and tore a compact bomb out from the guts of the instrument. Nearby spectators stared wide-eyed, scattering away from the destructive object. It only had minutes left before it would detonate.

With the weapon securely in hand, Allen bolted back to the window and leaped into the cool night air, falling, falling until he landed on a balcony. As soon as his balance was sure, he jumped again to a higher balcony **(a/n: What is this? A Bourne movie?)**. After a succession of balconies, he finally reached a rooftop and hurdled in much the same fashion as he had earlier that night toward a predetermined meeting point.

With mere seconds left on the timer, Allen reached a shack in the slums and knocked two successive times, a pause, then two more knocks. "Shishou, I've got it, but it has maybe twenty seconds left. Just to warn you." His voice was much stronger than it had been a year ago; a little breathless, granted, but hardly as weak with disuse.

The door opened to reveal the redheaded man and woman wearing a butterfly mask and dark, elegant dress to match it. She parted her lips to sing a short, haunting melody. The bomb in Allen's hands cracked, useless, as the woman ended her chilling song. He sighed in relief.

Cross abruptly yanked the boy into the shack, berating him: "You were late. It wouldn't have been such a close call if you'd gone sooner. Why did you wait so long? I even had to signal you to get you moving!" he reprimanded.

The teen mumbled under his breath about how Cross had told him to wait for the signal and blah, blah, blah, but nothing of substance was said to the man's face.

"Tch. Whatever. The job's done now. I want to get to bed."

Allen rolled his eyes at the comment. After a moment of contemplation, though, he stared at Cross for a moment before asking, "Why would someone plant a bomb in that piano?"

The man shrugged. "How should I know how these political minds think? All they care about is the balance of power at every waking moment, even if it means a bloody assassination to get it in their favor, if only for a moment."

After a brief contemplation, Allen nodded and followed the redhead and woman out the back door and into a waiting carriage. The cabby, a thickset Asian man, nodded politely to them as they climbed in. With a snap of the reins, they were on their way to a higher class section of town. While Cross and Maria spent the ride in silence, Allen used it to take off his mask, fold up his cloak, tuck them away into a bag, tie all his snowy hair up, cake makeup over his scar, stick a brown wig on, and put a long, brown frock coat on. He did so with ease and efficiency, making it apparent he was quite used to the chore.

They pulled up to the mansion Cross resided in just as Allen finished his disguise. The redhead climbed out to help his lady friend down to the ground. Allen clambered out gracelessly, as suited the character he played, to follow the man into his residence after paying the cabby his due plus a little incentive to keep quiet about his late night customers.

Two weeks earlier, Allen had been skimming the daily newspaper at breakfast when he was suddenly truck with a Vision. In it he witnessed the bombing take place and kill the man he had been reading about. He informed Cross disinterestedly, hoping the man would just dismiss it so he could work on his own. Unfortunately, his Shishou had snatched the paper to read the guest list for the ball. Apparently, a few of his "sponsors" were to be present and it would have been _inconvenient_ had they died. So, of course, he had taken charge of the whole thing and made Allen look the part of the idiot apprentice he was (according to the redhead).

The teen sighed as he dug through the cabinets in the kitchen for something to eat as his stomach chastised him loudly. Too tired to make anything complicated, he settled for a few sandwiches that were promptly devoured.

Finished with his meal, Allen made his way through to his room, passing Cross sitting on a settee with Maria, smoking as usual and looking utterly unconcerned with the world and its happenings. Then again, he probably was. The whitehead mentally snorted at Cross's nonchalant approach to everything but women, wine, and luxury.

After what seemed like too long, the teen found himself in his room. To say it was cluttered would have been a massive understatement. On the floor was inches of scattered papers; more were tacked to every spare patch of wall, overlapping in layer after layer when there simply wasn't any more wall; newspaper articles, various photos, and snippets of conversations and notes were clipped to the curtains on the window; even the ceiling was coated in the stuff. The only marginally bare patches in the room were his bed, which still had a few scattered papers, and a freestanding mirror, which also had some papers taped to it. There was one other door in the room, hidden beneath the thick layers, which led to his closet and bathroom. **(a/n: Like either Komui's office or Lavi and Bookman's room…but with even _more_ paper…) **

To any outsider, the chaos would seem stupid and unnecessary, it was actually vital to Allen's predictions. Every time he came in, his eyes would unconsciously scan the room, picking out snippets and glimpses of faces. Even such short little sights could trigger his Sight and save a life. It was what he lived for since Mana's death.

Walking over the papers on the floor without care to his bed, he snatched up that day's paper, skimming it no interestedly just for something to do until he passed out, and brushed the papers off with bed with about as much care and lay down on it. After a while, he grew weary of rereading what he had already thoroughly drunk in earlier that morning and tossed the paper over the side of the bed and proceeded to stare blankly at one of the photos on the ceiling.

In Allen's opinion, there came a point where chaos was so hectic that there was simply no more bedlam and a fluttery calm ensued. His principle came to pass as he drifted off to sleep in the calming chaos.

* * *

_Allen awoke to find himself half-buried in a snowdrift, the cold permeating deep into his bones almost immediately. Pulling himself up to see over the edges of the hole he was laying in, he began to look around himself—only to be stopped by the feeling of a warm liquid seeping into his shoes and pants._

_With a glance down, he jerked at the sight of the pool of blood he stood in. It lapped at him as the hole filled. The teen scrambled out of the hole, frantically searching for the source of the scarlet liquid. On a high snowdrift before him lay the remnants of a bloody, but ended, battle,_ _the lifeblood pouring down like a river, its current steadily growing stronger._

_The hole soon filled and the blood spread out and deepened ever faster. Before long, all that could be seen all around was an unending sea of blood. The level rose and rose until Allen was neck-deep in the crimson substance, treading the red water. Its current was strong as it swept him off somewhere, struggling to keep his head above the surface. It tainted his snowy hair, dying it the pink of a sakura flower. _

_Suddenly, he was pulled under, fighting a losing battle to get back to the surface; he could only hold his breath for so long. Minutes passed and his lungs burned for the life-giving gas above, but still the scarlet liquid refused to relinquish its hold on him. When at last his vision grew spotty and darkened, his feet touched a solid surface—_

_And there was air. He gulped in air as he struggled to regain some semblance of control to check his surroundings. Minutes passed as he regained his breath and at long last he gathered the strength to look upon a morbid and chilling sight. Before him stood the ruins of the city he called home. It was naught but crumbling stone and brick and fragments of rotting wood engulfing his entire view. A glance behind him showed that he rested on the shore of the blood sea. He was still sopping wet with its contents, which incited a shiver at the thought._

_He clambered to his feet, scanning the scene with his eyes before dashing forward to search the ruined city for any life. He ran and ran and ran, shouting for anyone to hear, but encountered nothing but the same decrepit sights and an eerie silence. Gasping for air, he dropped to rest on a collapsed wall._

_Suddenly, a flash of movement caught his eye. Snapping to his feet, he whirled and hastened to where he had seen it, turning a corner just in time to spot a movement going around a turn ahead. He bolted after it, swerving around corner after corner, barely missing the object of the chase every time. After nearly an hour of cat and mouse, he veered around one last corner only to come upon a dead end. Searching all around him for anywhere the thing could have gone, he sighed dejectedly, catching his breath yet again. His shoulders slumped as he turned around to walk back—_

_Allen dropped into an abyss. He screamed, the total nothingness a thousand times more terrifying than the devastated city. There was no up or down; movement or stillness; sound or silence; just an absolute nothingness. He could not even see himself. He was merely a presence in the void. His consciousness curled into what he imagined as a tight ball, imaginary eyes closing tightly, as he hoped against all hopes that _something_ would appear to fill the void._

_Unfortunately, he got his wish._

_Leverrier's devious, snaky face abruptly filled Allen's sight. The man was everywhere, utterly surrounding him, leaving him with nowhere to hide and nowhere out._

_Allen screamed bloody murder—_

And shot up from his bed, the floor up to him. Pain was everywhere and nothing seemed to lessen it. Out of instinct more than any conscious decision, he curled up, beyond any form of comprehension as Cross burst into the room, grabbed onto his conglomerate form, shook him and called his name.

* * *

_AWI: …In all honestly, I'm not sure if I used conglomerate correctly… if someone out there actually knows, please either correct me or congratulate me on its usage on that last sentence._

_Celine: -smirk- Why use it at all?_

_AWI: Because I'd said 'curled' way too many times by that time. I considered used fetal, but every time I use that word I think 'fetus' and babies really don't suit the situation._

_Jamie: …Right…_

_Michael: sigh… Well, at least now you can finally update. _

_Jamie: -gasp- Oh, oh—_

_Everyone: SHUT it, puppy!_

_AWI: As I was about to say before I was so _rudely_ –glares at Jamie- interrupted: Yes. Now I can work on Chapter 4._

_Everyone: Whoot!_

_AWI: Oh, and if you read this conversation this chapter, review with this smiley: ^_^_

_Kelley: We may end up doing this every chapter, by the way, just to see if we really are interesting enough for people to read these conversations._

_Celine: Oh, please. Those who read these read them for me._

_(Everyone rolls their eyes)_

_AWI: Now, for the word count! The original had 1,807 words and this version (not including this line and all those following) has... drumroll please..._

_(Everyone drumrolls)_

_AWI: 2,399~!_

_(Everyone screams in joy and astonishment!)_

_Tor: Wow! You actually did it! The revamped version has more than the original! (reporter style) So, please tell us, AWI, just how did you do it?_

_AWI: Well, you see I added in a scene that wasn't in the original and actually changed some locations :P_

_Tor: And that's all for this week, folks. See you all in the next chapter!_

_(Everyone waves)_


	4. 4 I'm So Sick

_Everyone: Yayz~! An update!_

_AWI: Yup! And you'd better believe it, too, 'cause until I get some real results on my poll, this will be all I'm focusing on until I lose interest again! –scream-_

_Celine: …So… you're _planning_ on losing interest…? –sweatdrop-_

_AWI: No. I'm just being realistic. But… if people review… I just _might_ not lose interest for a while… wink, wink, nudge, nudge?_

_Rose: Alright, alright. We're catching your drift._

_Kelley: Nothing is claimed except the idea for this AU _fan_fic!_

* * *

**Chapter 4: I'm So Sick _[Flyleaf]_**

Cross shook the delirious boy in an attempt to wake him from whatever plagued him, but to no avail. "Maria!" he shouted. Said woman slipped silently into the room and stepped over to the pair. Bending down, she placed her gloved fingertips over his left eye and whispered a melancholy lullaby. The boy abruptly relaxed, dropping into unconsciousness.

The man sighed, releasing his hold on the teen, and pinched the bridge of his nose. After a moment, he positioned Allen's face for optimal viewing of the spell carved into his face. The scar had morphed into an ornamental design, the lines no longer sharp and harsh in appearance, but smooth and curvy like waves. The inverted star was no longer lines, but had actually been filled in. Not only had that changed, but the spell itself grown larger, stretching down further to actually touch his jaw line and the bridge of his nose.

"It's evolving," he murmured. The redhead moved his hands away and sat back on his haunches, Maria dropping down beside him, her dress rustling. Moments passed with Cross lost in thought.

"What should we do?" the masked woman asked. "If _we_ could feel the magic as if it were palpable, then there is no doubt that the other were alerted to it the moment the spell began."

He gazed at her for a moment, organizing his thoughts, before he answered. "Yes. You're right. We need to get out of here." Grunting, he stood and helped her up before bundling Allen in his blankets and gathering the teen up in his arms. "Get everything ready and call that sister-complex. He should be able to hide us, if only for a little while." Maria nodded and made her way out of the room.

Cross adjusted his hold on the teen so that he could use at least one arm to feel along the paper-strewn walls for a secret panel hidden by the layers. After much searching, he finally came upon one of the hidden panels in the wall. His fingertips slipped into the near-imperceptible gap and pulled it open. The papers parted for it perfectly, none lost to the floor, to reveal a black hole in the wall about four feet across, five feet tall, and two feet above the floor.

Maria chose that moment to come back into the room, three duffle bags, several blankets, and a light in hand. She came over, setting the bags and lantern on the floor, but kept the blankets in hand. She arranged them to envelope Allen as Cross passed the teen to her and wrapped him in her arms. With both hands now free, he stalked over and grabbed the bare bed to lodge it against the door to the hallway. The masked woman carefully stepped through the hole, the task cumbersome thanks to her elaborate dress.

"Cross," she called in a muted tone that wouldn't carry.

"Coming," he grunted, coming over. He swiped up the bags, dumped them on the other side of the wall, and grabbed the lantern from the floor. The man climbed through the hole and shut the panel behind him, putting them in total darkness. The lantern was promptly lit and set on a ledge for light. Maria shifted her burden to allow Cross more room to work. Said man had her turn around so that he could cut open the elaborate top-skirt of her dress and yank it down so that she stood in a much more practical, but still matching, dress. They had had the garb custom made just for such an occasion. He folded the skirt up, stuck it in one of the bags and picked them all up. "Let's go."

* * *

Cross knocked twice, paused, then two more times. After a moment, a panel in the door slid open, revealing a pair of Asian eyes framed with thin glasses. The dark eyes widened at the sight of the three standing there before the door, Maria with young Allen bundled in her arms and Cross smoking with his typical nonchalant expression. Said redhead suddenly blew smoke through the hole and into Komui's face. The Asian coughed good-naturedly, waving his hand to clear the air as he unbolted the door.

"So! What can I do for you?" he inquired as the door swung open.

"The brat inadvertently cast a major spell and _they_ no doubt noticed and tracked it. Thus, we had to leave and are currently in need of somewhere to hide out for a few days as things calm down."

Moments of silence passed, broken only by the occasionally puff of smoke from the redhead. Eventually, Komui regained control of himself and invited them in, but not without a warning: "Well, I suppose you can stay here a few days—but no longer! You're right in the belly of the beast, under Leverrier's very nose!"

"Oh relax," Cross chided. "It's not like he's actually _here_. He's probably at his villa in Rome."

"Well… actually… about that…"

The redhead's expression darkened. "Why is he here!" he demanded.

"I don't know. He has his agendas, you know that. Look, he's an aristocrat, living here in this enormous mansion, and he ignored all of his staff unless he is bullying them. You should be safe here until you can find a new place to go."

Cross and Maria shared a look, then nodded and stepped in. Komui shut and bolted the door, took two of their bags, then led them down a hallway. "Still, it would be best if you are not blatant about your presences here. He _does_ have Link here. Even if he himself does not care for us, that Crow watches us like the deadly bird he is." The addressed nodded their understanding as they ascended a staircase.

As they reached the fourth floor, the bespectacled man stopped them at a door. Pulling out a large ring of keys, he unlocked the door and pushed it open. "I'll have someone bring up two cots and bedding."

Cross nodded his thanks to the man and entered the attic room. It was surprisingly high-ceilinged and well-heated, but cluttered with items stored away for the winter. Komui dropped their bags by the door and went off to locate two spare beds, shutting the door behind him. The man sighed and sat down on a decorative trunk; Maria walked over and joined him.

She glanced at the teen's face. "The spell seems to have finally calmed down," she stated. He glanced over, and, indeed, the scar was back to its normal design, granted it was still much larger and the star remained filled. "Its hum has gotten louder, as well." His gaze whipped up to meet her covered eyes. She nodded at him. "Yes, I do believe this means the spell has grown more powerful."

He turned his eyes back down, contemplating just what exactly the news meant. "It seems we'll have to wait and see just what he is now capable of."

* * *

_Kelley: Isn't this just _ah-mah-zing_? An UPDATE!_

_Rose: Yeah, maybe we'll get more views!_

_Michael: And reviews!_

_Jack and Lacy (singing): I smell a rhyme~!_

_AWI: Yes, yes! It _is_ fantastical, isn't it? Now, for my excuse on not updating…_

_(Everyone rolls their eyes)_

_AWI: Now, I'll admit. It is a HORRIBLE excuse and practically not one at all, but it does exist and I know some of you are wondering why this took so long—_

_Everyone: Just get _on_ with it!_

_AWI: Anyways… What originally happened, is I got into a Fullmetal Alchemist craze. Then, just as I was getting bored with that, I fell deep into a Star Wars craze… I know. I'm a nerd. Then, just when hope was ahead—I fell back into the FMA craze. Then! I went back into a –man craze, but didn't do anything about it. I just read lots and lots of smut :P So! I fell into ANOTHER FMA phase after that, but it didn't last as long, just a few weeks and I went back to -man. A few days ago, I received a review on The Jewel and suddenly decided it was time I manned up (even though I'm a girl) and UPDATED! I needed to reread what I had written though, since it had been so long. I was disgusted by the first sentence. Not only did I say 'wondered' instead of 'wandered' (something I FLAME people for), but I said 'an hard' instead of 'a hard', and put the same word four times in the same sentence. And this was just the first paragraph, mostly the first sentence! So, I've been revamping the last couple of days. Then, yesterday morning, I finished and posted the new and improved Chapter 3 and began typing this up! And now it's finished and posted! –scream-_

_Everyone: …That was a LOOOONG paragraph…_

_AWI: Shut it. Now, to see if anyone actually read it… If you did, post a review with this smiley: ^w^ Also, I _am_ aware that Allen was unconscious the entire chappie. But don't worry. He'll be up and active the next chapter._

_Celine: Yayz!_

[line break thing wasn't working right here for some reason, so this is a line break]

_AWI: Okies, so now for the word count. Since that paragraph about my excuse above is so long, I'm excluding it from this count as well as this line and all those following. The count is... 1,389 words!_

_Celine: I say 'meh' to that._

_AWI: It really isn't all that impressive, is it?_

_Michael: No, not really._

_AWI: Shut up. **Now, dear readers who have received this via author or story alert, please read through Chapter 3 as I have changed it and added a scene that will be important later. I won't want you to be confuzzled. Thank you.**_


	5. 5 Dance With The Devil

_Celine: So, here we've come upon quite the anomaly: TWO updates in one day. Damn. If that isn't a phenomenon, I don't know what is. Has 2012 already arrived?_

_AWI: _No_, it's not the apocalypse, although I _have_ indeed updated twice in the same day._

_Michael: On the _same_ story, too._

_AWI: Yes, yes. To the point._

_Jack and Lacy: We do not claim any rights to –man~!_

_Kelley: …Why do you guys always do it together…_

_Celine and Michael: What? Jealous?_

_Kelley: N-no! Jamie! Get over here and do the couple thing!_

_(Jamie looks suspiciously like a puppy just woken from a nap)_

_Jamie: Huh? What? Sorry, I wasn't listening. …You were saying?_

_Kelley: groan…_

_Jamie: Oh, oh—_

_Everyone: Shut up!_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Dance With The Devil _[Breaking Benjamin]_**

_The air was melancholy as all present looked down upon a young, Asian girl lying prone on the ground. A man shed tears, sobbing softly as he clutched a scrap of fabric; a chestnut-haired woman cried openly, barely standing if not for the vampiric man holding her up, though he was scarcely upright himself; a raven-haired man gazed down with a stoic expression, though his eyes were weeping for the girl; many more distressing people surrounded her in a circle, clearly saddened._

_Outside it all, Allen stood, back in the shadows of an alley, distraught himself. But he could not come out to mourn openly, so, with one last heartrending glance through the throng, he slipped away into the darkness._

* * *

Allen snapped awake, waiting for the dream to fade. However… it did not. Even as minutes passed, the agonizing image of mourning remained crystal clear. Abruptly, he became aware of his surroundings. Though the blankets that swathed him were his own, the bed was not. It was an alien frame and mattress, the make unlike anything of Cross's. As his gaze spread farther out, he realized he could see the floor and nearly jumped out of his skin until he realized that he was no longer anywhere familiar. Surrounding him were stored trunks, boxes, and various pieces of furniture; which led to the safe assumption that he was in an attic somewhere. Sitting up in bed, he could better see the room he resided in, and spotted another bed a little closer to the door. Sniffing, he could smell Cross's brand of cigarettes, which led to the supposition that the other bed was the redhead's. Maria was nowhere in sight.

Finally, after his long examinations, he noticed the one living thing in the room: a teenaged Asian girl… who looked exactly like the one in his dream. His eyes widened instantly. From the way those around her had mourned in the dream, it was a safe bet to say that she was going to die soon. _But… that wasn't a vision…was it?_ The girl sat on one of the large trunks, swinging her legs like a child as she read a thick, thick book.

The white-haired teen carefully pushed the blankets off and made his way over to her, though she never seemed to notice. As he reached her, he ducked down to check the title of the book and his eyes widened further in surprise. _She's reading the _dictionary_!_ He straightened, shocked further that she _still_ had yet to notice him. So, with nothing else for it, he plopped down beside her on the trunk.

She suddenly jumped, aware of his presence there for the first time. "Oh!" Setting the thick tome on her lap, she gasped and put a hand to her chest. "I'm sorry! I didn't realize you were awake!"

He smiled at her obliviousness. "Oh, it's fine." He gaze drooped down to the dictionary in her lap. "Interesting reading choice, I must say."

Her gaze followed his and for a moment he cheeks reddened in embarrassment. "I was bored waiting for you to wake up, so my eyes were just wandering when I spotted this half-buried somewhere and figured it was better than nothing. If nothing else, My vocabulary might improve." She smiled cordially, making Allen grin back in response. She snapped back to attention. "Oh, where are my manners? Hello. I'm Lenalee Lee. My brother kinda runs this place when Leverrier isn't here."

Allen's smile vanished in an instant, his entire being closing up on the spot. "Leverrier?" he asked cautiously.

Her expression grew bemused. "You can relax. We're not going to turn you in. In fact, this is probably the safest place in the city." The white-haired teen's lips adopted a confused contour, causing her to laugh lightly at him. "Really! I mean, think about it: He's got spies all over the city, searching for you and Mr. Marian. The one place they _aren't_ looking is the same place they 're receiving the orders from. It's pure genius!" She laughed again, this time sparking a small, nervous one from Allen.

"So… he's not here at the moment?"

"Well, about that…" She looked at him guiltily. "He randomly pulled up yesterday morning. I haven't got the slightest clue as to why he suddenly came back. He hates it here and much prefers his villa in Rome," she explained with a shrug.

"Oh…" The white-haired boy looked down, his mind worrying at the possibility that the man had come for him. "So… not that I don't love this attic, but I'm just kind of wondering what the parameters for my stay here will be."

"You mean where you can and can't go? Well, that's easy. Just stay away from the kitchen at all times. Link seems to love baking sweets, so he's in there all the time. Obviously, any hallways connecting to said kitchen are also off limits. Leverrier usually keeps himself confined to specific rooms in the west wing, never venturing out unless he's leaving to go to some party or such, so keep away from that section of the house. Hm… Let's see… Well, I'd think it's a given, but please refrain from the ballroom on the second floor as well as any dining halls. They're so big that anyone could see you and you'd never be able to slip away.

"As for the avoidance of staff…" She winked at him conspiratorially. "Pretty much everyone is safe. We've got a cook here, Jeryy, and you'll just _love_ him—"

"I thought you said the kitchen was off limits."

"Well, yes, but I can be your go-between. He's the funniest guy and I can't _wait_ to see his reaction to you. Granted, he already knows you're here, but what about your favorite foods? By the way, what is your favorite food?"

"Mitarashi Dango," he answered immediately. "Yours?"

Lenalee smiled and parted her lips to answer, but was rudely interrupted as the door snapped open and Cross jaunted in, scowling at his idiot apprentice. However, the second his gaze flicked to Lenalee, it softened and he became a gentleman. "Why, miss Lee, whatever are you doing here? A lady such as yourself shouldn't have to converse with such—"

"I think she gets the point, Shishou," Allen cut it, glaring at the man.

The girl looked between them, amused at their apparent enmity for one another. The novelty quickly wore off, though, and she stood and turned to face the white-haired teen. "Well, Allen, it was nice to finally meet you. Have a nice day." And with that, Lenalee left the room, drawing the door closed behind her.

Unbeknownst the pair still in the room, the black-haired teen kept it ajar by just a crack, remaining there at the door.

* * *

_AWI: Yes, you all were probably expecting a longer 5th chapter, but, hey! You've gotten TWO in ONE day! Be grateful, says I!_

_Celine: Yuh huh. After all, she's spoiling you._

_Michael: And I bet'cha it won't last long._

_AWI: Says you. Maybe if I'm swamped with reviews, I'll continue to go crazy here._

_Everyone: Which is a good thing, mind you! If you're reading this, post this smiley in a review: O.o_

_AWI: I look forward to any such smileys :)_

[the line break thing wasn't cooperating here for some odd reason, so this is a line break]

_AWI: And now it is time for the word count! Yayz~! For this chapter (not including this line and those following) we have 1,346 words. Just a little less than Chapter 4. The chapters will get longer if I take more time on them, so you _should_ have that to look forward to._

_Kasey: Well, that's good._


	6. 6 The Howling

_Kelley: We're back~! Exciting, no?_

_Rose: Yes, yes. It took a while to find a good song to use as the inspiration for this chappie. Oddly enough, AWI was listening to Lady GaGa when it was decided upon._

_AWI: I know. It's so weird, isn't it?_

_Michael: -Man belongs to the great Hoshino-dono._

_AWI: **Please vote in my poll!**_

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Howling _[Within Temptation]_**

"What the hell happened?" Cross barked out.

Allen remained quiet for several moments, only further aggravating the man. The redhead opened his mouth to again demand an answer when the teen spoke: "Something triggered it."

"And just what did?" he growled.

"…I don't know," the younger admitted grudgingly. "But, whatever it was, it was powerful. I saw the death of that girl out there, and I hadn't even met her yet. I hadn't seen anything of her. I'd never even heard her name."

"Yes, yes. It's more powerful. I _know_ that. Tell me something else."

"…Maria, I'm assuming?" Cross nodded. "Well, I don't know when it will happen, but it isn't long from now; I can assure you that it is not a far off date."

"And who, pray tell, is going to commit it?"

"…I… I-I didn't see…" Allen dropped his head to shroud his eyes with a snowy curtain. "…But there will be much grief…" he murmured.

The room remained quiet for several moments with the two deep in thought. Eventually, the younger raised his eyes again to look at the other man. "What now?"

"…We'll be hanging around here for a few more days until Komui can get in contact with Bak. He has a safe house in China that we'll use to see the new extents of your Sight." Cross bent down onto his haunches, putting a hand to the floor and muttering a spell. Maria's coffin ominously rose up from the floor, the jet black obelisk wrapped in thick chains, and settled before the redhead. He yanked the chains off, letting them clatter to the floor, and opened it up to reveal the woman back in her extravagant dress. The man turned back to the other. "What else did you see?" he asked as Maria cast a spell to ensure eavesdroppers would catch nothing.

Allen looked down a moment, recalling the dream. "It was very confusing, but it looked to me a lot like the end of the world. It didn't seem to make much sense. Much of what I saw was impossible, such as that ocean of blood—"

"Just spit it out!" the man ordered.

After a sigh, the white-head complied. "Well, at first I found myself in the snow. Up ahead was a snowcapped hill that looked like the scene of a long-over battle, but blood still descended. All too soon it engulfed everything and I was pulled under. Next thing I knew, I was on a shoreline, the blood sea to one side and a ruined city to the other. It was completely destroyed and devoid of any life and so silent. Then, there was a flash of movement and I chased it throughout the ruins, but was always just out of reach. Eventually I reached a dead end and it was nowhere to be found. Suddenly, I dropped into an abyss and a void so deep…" he drifted off, curling up just at the memory. "Out of the blue, Leverrier's face surrounded me, and then… then…I-I don't know…" He closed his eyes and curled in tighter.

"Sounds more like a nightmare than a vision," Maria said after several moments of contemplation by all present. "But, as you are a Seer, even the strangest dreams should hold a grain of a warning in them. This may have been a warning of sorts. Of what is to come."

Cross nodded his agreement. "But for now, let's see if you can still use it." He walked up to the teen, bending down to eye level. "Show me how I am going to die," he stated bluntly. In the background, Maria pulled a sheet off of a mirror and brought it over before the pair.

Allen opened his eyes and stared at Cross's face, then beyond it. His eyes glazed as he looked forward at things none but he could see. His left eye suddenly dilated, turning all-black with three vermillion rings where the pupil and silver iris had just been. If one looked closely, they could see figures not present reflected in the eye. After a moment, the scene of Cross Marian's death was finished in Allen's mind and he pointed with his left hand at the mirror. The magic traveled down the spell on his face and along his arm, where it crossed the space between the teen's hand and the mirror. The spell complete, his left eye returned to normal and he dropped down onto the bed, panting from the sudden transfer of energy.

Maria and Cross turned to the mirror, surprised to see the scene already playing out. The redheaded man was surrounded by men in half-masks covering their mouths pointing guns at him. The sky flashed with a sudden streak of lightning. Cross held a hand up and cast a spell. The men shot at him, but at that moment, another bolt came down and struck right before him, vaporizing the bullets. The man took the opportunity and stepped backwards and off the cliff, plummeting down at dizzying speeds when he struck the river. The scene began to replay until Maria put a hand to the glass and the spell fizzled out.

The two turned to the teen gasping for air on the bed, clutching his chest as his lungs burned. The man pulled the weak hands out of the way and put his own to the heaving chest, muttering a spell. Immediately, Allen could breathe again and sucked in oxygen gratefully. "I-I lost the same amount of energy, b-but the s-spell felt more powerful," he choked out, grinning from ear to ear at the success.

"Indeed, it was. It was played out immediately and much more clearly," replied Maria. "It seems the spell has grown more efficient along with its growth in power."

* * *

Outside the attic, Lenalee was not in nearly as good a mood. She had noticed the cloaking spell immediately and was infuriated by it. _Now I have no clue just what is with that kid!_ Grumbling to herself, she descended the stairs—

—only to encounter a one Howard Link. Both pairs of eyes widened momentarily.

"Ah, Mr. Link! Whatever might you be doing up here? Would you like some tea? I'll go have Jeryy make some for you—"

"Perhaps the question should be turned to yourself, Miss Lee; why is it _you_ are here?"

Lenalee adopted a confused look, her acting skills finally slipping into place as the panic and surprise faded back into her mind. "I was dusting, sir. Is that a problem?" she inquired, the undercurrents of the question challenging the man.

"You appeared flustered," he shot back.

"One of the lamps fell over. I was coming back down here to get a broom and dustpan to clean it up. Broken glass all over the floor is a terrible hazard, is it not?"

The blonde peered into her eyes suspiciously for a moment. "Indeed it is," he replied cryptically before heading back down the stairs. The black-haired teen waited until her superior was out of sight to start down herself. _He knows something's going on…_

* * *

In a shadowed alley, a fittingly shady deal was made. The two shook hands to seal it before discreetly walking in opposite directions. Upon exiting the narrow passage, the light of day struck each face, revealing Malcolm C. Leverrier exiting one end and Chaoji Han the other.

* * *

A knock sounded on the kitchen door. The pink-haired Indian chef turned from his baking at the sound. "Lenalee! Could you get that?"

Said girl stepped into the kitchen. "Oh, sure. It must be Lavi," she commented, pulling it open.

"And right you are," a vivacious voice called. The eye-patched redhead treaded up the steps, sniffing the air. "Watcha making, Jeryy? It smells delicious!"

"Carrots," Lenalee cut in before the other could answer.

Lavi snickered, his emerald eye closing in mirth. "My, my, my! It seems the Lenalady has been spending far too much time with a certain sailor!" (1)

"Not at all! Now, come in, come in," she said, gesturing him in to shut the door. "So, what word do you bring?"

"Well…" he said, lowering his voice and flicking his eyes around. "One of my contacts has given me some interesting news. There was a massive burst of magic last night and it's already got the entire city talking; some are even beginning to move already!"

"All over this?" Jeryy asked.

"Like I said, something's going on. The frustrating part is that no one will tell me what! No one's talking about it!"

"I could have sworn you just the said the city's talking," the dark-haired girl said flatly.

"About the magic burst, yes, but not why they're so excited over it." He leaned in closer to the younger girl, causing both her and Jeryy to come closer conspiratorially. "And…" His eyes flicked around warily. "The people who are talking about _this_ are the same people who made such a big deal about the Walker case four years ago. The crimes he supposedly committed really weren't so heinous as to warrant their reactions. So he killed his coconspirator and stole what's pocket change to them. £10K is a lot of money, granted, but it is not nearly enough to go so crazy over it!

"So… me and gramps did some investigating, and what we've found may completely uproot everything believed about that case."

Lenalee looked long and hard at her redheaded friend. "It's just the tip of the iceberg, isn't it?"

"Spot on, Lena. And this kid you've got upstairs, he's the pinnacle." His emerald eye stared at her seriously. "Be careful, Lenalee. This is some dangerous stuff."

Allen's prediction of her death rang eerily in her ears. She forced herself to smile. "I will."

Lavi suddenly smiled a face-splitting grin and turned to the cook of the house. "So, Jeryy! Watcha making me for breakfast?" he asked cheerily just as Link walked in.

The blond man glared at him in distaste. "Bookman Junior, this is not your house. Do your job and escort yourself off the premises, if you will."

"Yes, yes, Mr. Link. I'll be right on it!" And with that, he waltzed back out the door to haul in the bags of flour.

* * *

"Allen."

"Yes, Shishou?"

"Can you control yourself for the next couple days?"

The white-haired boy nodded after a moment of thought. "I should be able to, yes. May I ask just what we will be doing in a few days?"

Cross turned a burning gaze to him, smirking devilishly. "They want a war, we'll give them one." He moved his sights back to the masked woman recovering the mirror and putting it back in its place. "Maria, seeing as _we_ can't leave this room for now, I will need _you_ to be my eyes and ears."

With a nod, she melted down through the floor, her coffin following, until naught was left of her, leaving Cross and Allen as the only residents left in the attic room.

* * *

(1) This is a reference to Kanda and his language. We all know what a mouth he has. However… this may become a more literal reference. Perhaps I _will_ make him a sailor? Opinions, if you will? Also, about the carrots, if you didn't get that, it's because Kanda always calls Lavi an usagi (rabbit).

_AWI: So, I am aware of how long this took to come out. But! Look at the bright side: plot developments!_

_Kasey: Hurrah! Hurrah! It's about time!_

_Celine: Now, many of you may have missed this, but in Chapter 3, Chaoji was the driver of the carriage that took Allen, Cross, and Maria back from the ghetto to his house. If you're reading this, review with the smiley ^^. That is another important note, but since we believe most of you missed its importance, we just decided to tell you all here._

_AWI: That was kind of a long note, there…_

_{}_

_Tor: Now, even though we _promised_ 3,000 words, AWI just _couldn't_ think of anything else to put here! _

_AWI: And it was a good spot... So! The word count (not including the line above, this one, and those following): 2,056/3,000._

_Kelley: Not _that_ bad, I guess..._

_Celine: A.K.A. It sucks._

_{}_

_On another note, I have finally created a Live Journal account and on it will be posted news on my stories and life if you happen to be interested about that (not sure why, though...). Here's the url:_  
celinesage . livejournal . com  
_make sure you delete the spaces..._


	7. 7 Loose Ends

_AWI: The next "chapter" is just an author's note detailing all the warnings I needed to impart. You can skip it unless you'd really like to know all about the warnings for this fic._

* * *

**Chapter 7: Loose Ends **_**[Imogen Heap]**_

_Smoke clouded the room; raucous laughter echoed eerily off the dilapidated walls; greasy, dirty counters served equally filthy customers; and in a dark corner, away from prying eyes but with an optimal view of the tavern, sat a Portuguese nobleman. In the shadows, his face was indiscernible, but golden eyes flashed dangerously as a sliver of light glinted off them._

_A cloaked man stepped inside the pub, glancing around momentarily, before bee-lining his way to the shadowed man in the corner. The molten orbs flicked up to meet the other's dark ones, a silent message passed between them. Pulling his hood off, Chaoji sat down._

"_Well?" a rich, sultry voice inquired._

"_I've found the child—"_

* * *

—Silver eyes snapped open. Allen panted from the force of the Dream-Vision, slowly sitting up on the bed, his hand crawling up to his chest. After a moment, a realization struck and his eyes widened. "C-Cross!" he called, gaze glued to the hand clenching his shirt.

The man in question grumbled for a minute before groggily sitting up in his own bed. "Waat?" he slurred.

Allen turned his head and gaze to the older man. "I-it d-didn't hurt," the teen stuttered out.

"…Huh?"

"…I…I just had a Vision, and m-my—I can breathe! It doesn't hurt!" He smiled widely.

Cross snapped fully awake. "What? Let's take this one thing at a time here. First of all, what did you see?"

The teen's expression was one of confusion for a moment until he recalled the Vision itself. "Oh—well, it seems the rules have changed." At the redhead's look, he hurriedly began to explain: "Well, this Vision had nothing to do with death. Nobody died. It was a scene I saw. Chaoji was meeting with someone…"

"…Chaoji?" Cross gave him a blank look.

Allen shot him a look crossing between annoyance and exasperation. "He was the cab driver we last used."

"…And you _actually_ took the time to learn his name and face?" he deadpanned.

The other growled slightly. "Yes! Now, moving on!"

"Hey, don't you get cheeky with me, baka deshi! So, you said 'it didn't hurt'?"

Scowling, the teen answered: "Yeah. My chest is fine, I can breathe normally. I was panting, but it was probably just shock or something along those lines. …What do you suppose it means?"

Cross shrugged. "How should I know?" Allen glared at him. "Well, perhaps you're no longer _just _a messenger of death. Or, perhaps not. Maybe what you saw _will_ eventually lead to death.

"Thus, there must be something of consequence in what you saw. This Choja person, or whatever his name was, is probably important or is going to _become_ important later. How or why? I have no clue. There. You happy with that?"

Silver eyes turned down, pensive. "…Sure…I guess…" A contemplative quiet settled over the room. _So what role will Chaoji play? I'll have to watch closely…_

The sound of shifting fabric abruptly broke the silence as Maria slipped up through the floor. "It is time to go, Marian," she announced.

"What is it?" Allen looked between the two before him. "What's wrong?"

She turned to him. "Howard Link is on his way up. He was tipped off on our presence up here and will arrive momentarily."

"Alright. We'll worry about the rat later. For now, though…"—He paused, glancing around the room—"Brat, gather up the stuff." Allen nodded and did as such. "Maria, look for someplace to stash the beds." The white-head flitted around the pair and they around him, working in organized chaos with one another.

In moments, a secure spot was found. Cross folded up the cots and shoved them into the large box the masked woman had located. Allen stood by, waiting with the bag.

Link's footsteps could be heard heading up the steps. Maria held both hands out, the others taking one each. Bowing her head, she quietly hummed a spell, sinking down into the floor, taking Cross and Allen down with her. The wing tips of her mask vanished beneath the floorboards just as the Crow opened the door.

* * *

Just outside Lord Leverrier's villa (in XXX, England), stood a tall, blond man peering up at the mansion towering over him, his gaze fastened to where the attic would be located; where Cross Marian and Allen Walker would be located. He grinned maliciously, pulling his hood closer to hide the disturbing expression.

"Kie?" Lavi's surprised voice cut through the night air. The man in question pulled himself back under control, a lightly surprised mask slipping on, before turning to meet the redhead's widened eye. "Kie, what are you doing here?" he asked, hopping down the kitchen steps and jogging over.

Thinking quickly, the blond man snapped a terrified mien up and hurried over to the other man. "Oh, Lavi, it's terrible! Somehow th-that Crow found out where Mr. Walker's been hiding! He's gone upstairs now!"

The emerald eye widened further in shock and then panic. "Oh, shit! We gotta warn them, _now_! Come on, Kie," he said, grabbing the other's arm. "Help me out here!"

The two rushed in, alerting Jeryy and Lenalee, who went off to inform Komui of the situation. After leaving the kitchen, they split up, warning every servant they encountered, who did the same in turn, until the entire mansion was privy. With the news spread, the two vanished into the night, departing for separate locations, as well as intentions. While Lavi went straight home to his grandfather, Bookman, Kie cut right back to the villa.

* * *

Link and a hand-selected team searched the attic for hours, but found no trace of Marian or Walker. Frustrated with the seemingly faulty tip-off, he reported back to Leverrier on their findings, or rather, their _lack_ of them.

"Whew." Lenalee wiped away imaginary sweat from her brow. "That was a close one."

"Indeed it was," her brother agreed. He looked thoughtful for a moment. "I wonder how those three knew to get out…"

"Well, it's no matter now. There's no longer any evidence they were ever here. Thank goodness one of Link's "handpicked searchers" was one of our allies and managed to keep the hidden cots from notice. That would have been _bad_ had Leverrier caught wind of it."

"Yes… Thank goodness for that…"

The long-haired teen looked to Komui. "Mou, nii-san… Where do you think they've gone off to now?"

He looked into her violet eyes and smiled. "I haven't the slightest clue, Lena."

* * *

Leverrier raged around his study, barely restraining himself from throwing objects across the room as a child would in a tantrum. "Your tip-off was false!" he yelled into Kie's face, his own red in anger.

"I apologize, my lord. They were somehow alerted before the Master Crow even ascended the stairs. That is the only way they could have vanished so completely. However, I _do_ assure you that I did not lie. They _were_ there previously."

"Perhaps he speaks the truth, sir," Link cut in, standing at parade rest by the door. "Marian is infamous for tricks such as this. It even now remains a mystery how he vanishes so timely and so totally. He must have some trick up his sleeves that alerts him to threats before they get too close."

The mustached man finally cooled down a bit, moving back from Kie and regaining his composure. "Before anything is decided, Link, I would like for Kie, here, to give me _proof_ that those miscreants were ever under my roof," he all but growled, cool only in appearance, apparently.

"Lavi, the delivery boy, is in league with the Exorcists. I will frequently act as an informant, giving him the word on the street. He will in turn give me news on the Exorcists' exploits. A few days ago, when I informed him that Marian had abandoned his mansion, he laughed and chortled. Happening to be in a more loquacious mood than usual that day, he decided to enlighten me on what he found so humorous; he knew that Marian was under, and I quote, 'Leverrier's own pompous nose.' I did some investigating, asked some discreet questions and discerned their location to be the attic in the east wing, and then promptly informed you, sir."

Link and Leverrier met gazes for a moment, silently debating whether or not to believe the other blond. Finally, the decision was made, in Kie's favor. He was back on the streets in twenty minutes, heading for home.

* * *

"So, how long are we going to hang out here in the cellar, exactly?" asked the white-haired teen, annoyed at the dankness of the room.

Cross's mutterings of "stupid, useless brat" were his only answer from the redhead, but, fortunately, Maria was more forthcoming. "Until we can leave without getting caught." Although she really wasn't much help, either.

So, with a sigh, Allen lay back on the cot and, for lack of anything better to do, took a nap.

* * *

_Kie's tenor cut through a suspicion-filled silence. The only other occupants in the room in which he stood were the ponytailed Link and mustached Leverrier._

"_Lavi, the delivery boy, is in league with the Exorcists. I will frequently act as a street informant, giving him the word on the street. He will in turn give me news on the Exorcists' exploits. A few days ago, when I informed him that Marian had abandoned his mansion, he laughed and chortled. Happening to be in a good mood that day, he decided to enlighten me on what he found so funny; he knew where Marian was, under, and I quote, 'Leverrier's own pompous nose.' I did some investigating, asked some discreet questions and discerned their location to be the attic in the east wing, and then promptly informed you, sir."_

Oh my Lord… Kie is a double agent!

_A silent agreement was made between the nobleman and the Crow and Kie left the room unscathed._

_As soon as the door shut, the long-haired blond turned to his superior. "Sir, there is something suspicious about him. He told the truth, but was most indefinitely hiding something. There is likely another side to the story he told."_

"_Oh, there is no doubt about that, Link…"_

* * *

_AWI: __**Vote in the damn poll, people! **And feel free to skip the next "chapter" if you don't really care to know all the little details about the warnings for this fic. It's just an author's note about all that crap. Also, **review** people! I adore each and every opinion unless you're flaming me in which case I will laugh in your face!_


	8. Author's Note

It has been quite a while since I last updated but I am starting to fully cement just what exactly will be happening in this fic (a little late, I know). In doing so, however, changes to previous chappies have been made. Chapter 1 has been rewritten for the third time. This time around, however, was MUCH more drastic. So, you have probably found my writing style to be different from chapter to chapter. For that, I apologize. I may get around to rewriting all the chapters at the same time for the sake of a consistant style, but I make no guarentees on that point.

However, in this long hiatus, my style has changed. I'm not sure if it's drastic enough for you dear readers to take a serious notice of but it's ridiculously blatant to me and I apologize for the obviously different styles from the chappie preceeding this in comparison to those proceeding it. Ideas have also been altered and tweaked. The characters will be further developed and relationships are going to be different from what I had originally planned. Just a warning **there will be shounen ai in this fic**. It will not be in your face but very present. I decided to add it because, not only did I not want to discriminate, but I wanted to create much more dynamic characters by adding tastes of it in their pasts and presents. I hope this won't turn you immediately off the fic but I am sad to see you go if it does.

The rating is now slightly higher due to prospective themes and implications later on however it will be nothing so explicit as to warrant an M rating. Consider this fic a high T from here on out. There will be adult themes and disturbing content as well. Some of it may incite a gag reflex but should not be ridiculous (I think). If I think it will go too high, I will WARN you. Repeatedly.

* * *

In regards to reviews, I am looking forward to receiving them again. My email has been so still without them for all these months and I adore hearing what you all have to say about my fic. Any criticism is welcome as long as it doesn't develop into a full out flame. Please don't flame me when the shounen ai is introduced, either. Just search something else on the site. I don't care for such flames and they will be used to heat my instant mashed potatoes.

* * *

If there is any particular pairing you want to see, send me a review or PM and I'll see if I can get it in.

The official pairings in this story that I will not alter, however, are as follows:

**Allen X Fou**

**Cross X Maria (this is where the disturbing content will arise)**

**Lavi X Johnny**

**Lavi/Lenalee friendship & Kanda/Lenalee (they will have friend/sibling relationships rather than romantic)**

**Onesided Kie x Tevak**

Feel free to send in suggestions for the pairings of other charas! I will also take heed to friendship pairings as well as hate pairings.

* * *

In regards to the plot, I already have it all laid out in my mind. I just need to work on how to go about writing it with just enough cryptic messages and undertones to convey the correct messages. Also, if you're wondering who the antagonist of this fic is, it's not who you think it is. I'm betting you'll be surprised when I reveal who it is. Well, a least I _hope_ you will be. You might actually guess before that because I think I've supplied enough information via various means for you to possibly infer correctly. It just takes looking in the right places.

So, I hope I haven't given it away and I apologize if you manage to deduce who the antagonist is. Please don't announce it via a review. Please just PM me if you want you put in a guess. In fact, I may consider changing the poll to see if anyone can guess... yes... that sounds like a good plan...

**Please check out the poll on my profile! See if you can guess who the main antagonist is!**

Thankies if you took the time to read this note, it means a lot to me that you would either care enough or be bored enough. I'm happy with either. If you feel like validating to me that you read this review with the word 'waffle' somewhere in the review. It can be relevent to whatever you're saying or you can just stick it in there.


	9. 8 What Hurts the Most

********

********

_**Irrelevant Stuff**_

_AWI: So, these convos here are going to be less crazy and I think they will slowly phase out. These voices are fading from my head to be replaced by some new ones, so… yeah._

_Celine: Apologies to any who actually care. I may remain the characters AWI has created to help make me a more dynamic character will probably change. Most notably, AWI has developed my relationship with Michael further and we apparently have a son who _might_ show up in these convos (though I doubt you care)._

_Michael: So, there you are._

_

* * *

****__Relevant Stuff_

_AWI: I know what you're thinking: 'Holy Shit! An update! And AWI didn't even give me any warning or any signs of a possible update! Holy SHIT!'_

_Kasey: Indeedy! An update. For some odd reason, she was reading through all her author's notes for this fic and was suddenly inspired to continue!_

_AWI: I've got my mojo back, bitch!_

_Celine: She's also swearing a lot more, nowadays, just to warn you –sweatdrop- That's usually my job…_

_Michael: We don't own –man. Never have and never will. AWI aspires to be a manga translator which doesn't produce an impressive income. Thus, she will never make enough to even _hope_ to buy –man._

_AWI: Disclaimer done. On another note, I have not changed anything of the previous chappies. I reread the more recent ones and decided they weren't as bad as I was making them out to be in my head so I've decided to leave them alone for now._

****************

_

* * *

_

**NEW WARNINGS: adult themes, blood, death, disturbing content, shounen ai/slash/slight gayness, violence

* * *

**

_So, new warnings have been added, most notably the shounen ai. I've tweaked with my plans for this fic a bit. No major changes, but I am deciding on pairings. There will be one or two light gay pairings because it makes the story more dynamic and I'd hate to discriminate. The entire world isn't straight, after all; not even back then. Plus, it will really help build interesting minor conflicts throughout the ficlet._

_I've also figured some relatively disturbing content in the future, mainly focusing on the relationship and realities between Cross and Maria. Just thought I should warn you._

_The adult themes warning has been added because I'm going to expand on the past of certain characters, such as Allen and Lavi. There will be some adult themes in them but nothing so explicit as to warrant an M rating. There will be no smut or sex scenes, only hinting at the occurrences._

* * *

_I repeat, **nothing so explicit as to warrent an M rating will be added.** The fic is just going to be a higher T range, so there's no need to freak :) However, if shounen ai is not your cup of tea, you may have a problem with this fic. The shounen ai will not be IN YOUR FACE but it will be present and a somewhat pervading theme later on._

_

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Bleed (I Must Be Dreaming) [Evanescence]**

_Shadows drift across an empty plane life smoke, forming eerie shapes almost resembling living things. Allen cautiously steeped into the smoky apparitions. He had half expected a sharp cold from the ghost-like forms but there was nothing of the sort apparent. Shaking his head, the boy continued walking across the plane._

_Its emptiness rang in the silence to the point of a dull pain in the back of his mind. An ache of indeterminable sources._

_He continued to wander aimlessly, eyes hollow, with no destination in mind. In this vast, empty world, there was nowhere to be and nowhere to go. Simply a pervading numbness and… ache. A deep, hollow ache._

_The boy glanced up, as if searching for stars in a cloudless sky, but saw only a mirror. Where was the ache coming from? He didn't know. He didn't care._

_Intangible clouds lilted through the "air," their origins and purpose unapparent._

_Finally, though. Finally. Something changed—there! On the farthest horizon of a plane with no end, was _something_. _SOMETHING_! Oh, the strangeness of _something_ on such a _nothing_ plane!_

_A dull spark lit up in Allen's grey eyes. Slowly, at first, he began to speed up his step and grew swifter and swifter and grew to run. He bolted across the vastness, never seeming to get any closer—_

—_Suddenly, though, he was _right_ there. Right where the _change_ was. A man. He hung from a plank hovering in the air. His lifeless body twisted morosely on the rope until turned around to the point where Allen could see his face—_

"Mana!"

* * *

_Cautiously, cautiously, Lenalee made the bed. She smoothed the covers so slowly, ensuring total silence. The still air of the room remained undisturbed, even as she carefully, carefully set the pillows in their places. Each motion was done so meticulously that it was undetectable by the ear—_

_Or so one might hope to think._

"_I can still hear you, Lena," a small figure announced from the doorway, amused beyond refute._

_The girl sighed. "Tsk, tsk, Allen. You should know better than to ruin my fun!" She pouted adorably._

_Allen sighed. "I know, I know. But I'm afraid our little game has come to an end."_

"_Whadaya mean?"_

_The boy held a long pause over the pair, his face turned down so that the light shadowed his face. "…I think you know, Lena…"_

_Her shoulders visibly drooped as she released a long, slow sigh. "…Yeah… I reckon I do…" Abandoning her task of the bed-making, she turned fully to him, but kept her eyes just slightly averted, focusing them on a point just 7 centimeters left of his shoulder. Just so. "But that doesn't mean I have to like it."_

"_Nobody does. This's just the way things have to be."_

"_Well, maybe this shouldn't _be_ the way things must be!" she shouted. Tears gathered in her eyes and soon spilled. "All-en," her voice cracked. "This isn't right. And it never will be, no matter what may come of it—"_

"_Nonetheless, Lena, I can't afford to put my own selfishness ahead of what really matters. …I'm sorry."_

_He raised his head, revealing bandages crossing his eyes. "Lenalee." His voice spilled over with emotion as regrets bubbled up to the surface. "I'm so sorry—"_

_

* * *

_  
The cellar door burst open and Lenalee excitedly pounded down the stairs, her brother not far behind. Settling at the foot of the stairs, the pair smiled at the cellar's occupants, waiting for their patience to break.

Finally, one of the trio relented. "What?" demanded Cross. He scowled at the two of them, eyes hazy.

Komui immediately lost his grin, reverting to a condescending frown. "Now, Cross, I know I placed my expectations too high when I figured you would leave the wine down here along but that you are now drunk disappoints even me." His seriousness was suddenly lost: "What kind nasty things could my precious Lenalee get into her head when all the conscious company she has down here is a drunken womanizer~!"

"Ah, buzz off, Komui." At the same moment, the girl thwacked her delirious brother over the head with a handy empty crate. "Now what did you want?"

"Ah, right," Komui muttered. "Well, you see, Bak's ship will be leaving tonight, so we need to arrange transportation. I don't want to get caught. Who knows what Leverrier'll do? So, the planning needs to be done _now_," he announced decisively.

"Well, who else will be going?" the taller man inquired.

"Lavi, Bookman, Kanda, Maosa, Reever, and… Johnny, I think," Lenalee tallied, marking each name with a finger in the air.

"Well, are carriages too conspicuous or so conspicuous as to not be conspicuous? Because, if so, I opt for the carriage," Allen intoned from his cot.

Cross's eyes snapped to the prone figure, unaware that he had been awake. He quickly readopted his notorious aloof manner and turned his gaze back to the Lee siblings. The younger looked confused for a moment at the boy's strange wording but soon connected the dots, the small epiphany apparent on her heart-shaped face. The older, meanwhile, remained oddly stoic. The redhead's eyes narrowed.

"I was thinking carriages should be fine, as long as we are careful about which cabbies we use. Any ideas for trustworthy fellows?"

Lenalee's eyes shifted to Allen nervously. "...Chaoji, I think," the white-head said after a moment of thought, his voice weak. "We've used him once before and he seemed trustworthy enough to get the job done. We could ask Anita for any other ideas." The girl's eyes grew doubly worried at his dead tone.

"Probably," agreed Komui. "But we haven't the time to contact her and arrange enough carriages at this point. Another solution must be in order. I'll have Lavi call up this Chaoji and ask him to look around for others. He should return promptly." He turned to his sister. "Do you have any other ideas, Lenalee?"

She shook her head. "Not at the moment. Maybe later. I'll have Johnny send the word out to everyone. We also need to start discreetly packing. So, that will probably take all day since we'll be doing it between work and other duties."

Cross nodded. "Well, then, get to it. I'll ensure the house safety."

With a nod and wave, the Lee siblings headed back up, Lenalee casting a final concerned glance in Allen's direction.

* * *

'_This isn't right'  
'I'm sorry'  
'I'm so sorry' 'I'm so sorry'  
'I'm so sorry'_

"—Allen!"

"Eh?"

"Baka deshi! What the hell is the matter!"

The boy stared blankly at his shishou for a moment before turning his eyes to the blanket covering his legs. His eyes grew hollow in memory of the dream. "I had another strange dream. Though… this one was nothing like anything I've ever had before…"

Maria stepped forward from the shadows. "In what way?" she asked with a melodic lilt.

Allen turned irritated eyes to her masked ones. "Could you stop doing that? I'll answer truthfully, even if you don't hypnotize me into it!" he snapped. Cross nearly growled at him and the boy forced himself to cool down. "It-it was just strange. The first part wasn't even a real event that could even happen. It was just an empty plane…" he trailed off as he recalled Mana's body. "The only real thing there was of the past. I saw—M-Mana…" The two stared at him, nonverbally commanding him to continue. "H-his body after they'd—mur—h-hang-hanged him…" His eyes clouded over.

The older pair looked to each for a moment, contemplating the information. _Odd, indeed_, their eyes conveyed. After a long silence, they turned back to the boy on the cot. He had curled into the fetal position, bombarded by memories better left behind.

"And the second part?"

Taking deep breaths, Allen re-gathered himself. "It must have been a scene from the future. Lenalee and I were in a room and… I-I think I was blind. She was attempting to be as quiet as possible but I heard her. I also had bandages over my eyes. …I didn't understand any of the conversation, though. I knew nothing of the context, but I know that it will deeply affect the both of us…"

"Do you recall any specific part of the conversation?" Maria asked, the hypnotic tone absent from her voice this time.

He took another breath. "No. It's mostly faded now. I just remember a deep feeling of regret. And… how I apologized like I would never have the chance to do so again…." _Perhaps it was a vision of _my_ death coming? Or another of hers coming?_

Nearly twenty more minutes of discussion and contemplation went on before Cross sent his beloved doll out to check the perimeters.

* * *

"Hey there, Johnny!" Lavi called out appreciatively. "I see you've got lunch, there!"

The smaller man smiled up at him. "Yup! My employer occasionally hands some food out instead of the usual currency. Would you like some? I got a lot today."

"Oh, I'd sure as hell appreciate it!" The redhead grinned widely, only to have his head whammed into by a figure that looked suspiciously like a panda. "Gah! Oi! Panda-jiji! What was _that_ for! He offered it before I asked!" he screeched.

"We have food! Leave him to enjoy his own!" the man growled. He turned to the terrified younger man. "Was there anything in specific you wanted other than this idiot's company?"

"Uh… Well—"

"Hold up!" Lavi yelled. "There's actually something I needed to talk to you about, Johnny, my favorite boy!"

The curly-haired man looked up suspiciously. "And for what purpose might that be?" he asked cautiously.

"Ah, there your prime upbringing shows through! Good job, John!" The redhead then proceeded to smack the small man on the back exuberantly, as some form of… congratulations?

Shoving Lavi off poor Johnny, Bookman spoke lowly, using Lavi's background ruckus as a cover: "Johnny, we meet at the docks 3 hours after sundown. Work as a runner and inform the others." After receiving a nod from the other, the panda stalked away, ignoring his apprentice's calls of "panda" "jiji" "old coot" and various other name-callings.

* * *

_AWI: Whoot! It's done! Be HAPPY, dear readers as I have just finished this at 11:56—_

_Celine: On a school night._

_AWI: Yeah, yeah. Shut up._

_Kasey: You've got two tests tomorrow._

_Celine: Yeah, staying up so late is far from wise, my very young padawan._

_AWI: SHUT IT! So, be glad, readers. Also, I've noticed that my style seems to have a changed a great deal. I don't know if you noticed it but it's blatant to me! _Just a warning, this update by no means suggests that I'll be regularly updating from here on out. _Schedules are just as crazy as ever with the new semester and mid-winter break coming up. I suggest you enjoy what little this update gave you and then move on with your life. I might update again someday in the distant future… ah, a dreamy prospect!_

_

* * *

_

_Word Count: 2,047_


	10. 9 Stand In The Rain

**WARNINGS: adult themes, blood, content subject to change, death, disturbing content, Kanda (language), shounen ai/slash/mild "gayness", violence **

* * *

_So, new warnings have been added, most notably the __**shounen ai**__ (soft yaoi). I've tweaked with my plans for this fic a bit. No major changes, but I am deciding on pairings. There will be one or two light gay pairings because it makes the story more dynamic and I'd hate to discriminate. The entire world isn't straight, after all; not even back then. Plus, it will really help build interesting minor conflicts throughout the ficlet._

_I've also figured some relatively __**disturbing content**__ in the future, mainly focusing on the relationship and realities between Cross and Maria. Just thought I should warn you._

_The __**adult themes**__ warning has been added because I'm going to expand on the past of certain characters, such as Allen and Lavi. There will be some adult themes in them but nothing so explicit as to warrant an M rating. There will be no smut or sex scenes, only hints at the occurrences._

_Also, please make a note that all __**content is subject to change **(example: I just completely revamped Chapter 1)__. When inflicted with writer's block, I have a tendency of printing out old chappies and editing them at school, fixing typos, and also _altering wording_, which may affect the story to come. So, if something you read references something you don't recall reading, just know that it is probably something that changed in one of the previous chappies. I will not announce if I have changed anything because everything that _is_ changed, not just for typo and fluency reasons, is for plot development that is meant to be subtle. I don't want to point it out because that would mean giving away my plans (if you're a really good guesser). So, thus, the warning has been issued._

* * *

_**RECAP due to prolonged absence of updates:**__  
Shoving Lavi off poor Johnny, Bookman spoke lowly, using Lavi's background ruckus as a cover: "Johnny, we meet at the docks 3 hours after sundown. Work as a runner and inform the others." After receiving a nod from the other, the panda stalked away, ignoring his apprentice's calls of "panda," "jiji," "old coot," and various other "endearing" titles._

* * *

**Chapter 9: Stand In the Rain **_**[Superchick]**_

Word was spread across the town quickly thanks to the dedicated runners sent out. Within just a few hours, all who were to depart on Bak's ship were informed and preparing to _discreetly_ embark. Bak and his crew were prepping as well as dusk drew near, hurrying to be ready to set sail by the time their passengers arrived.

Kanda Yuu, mariner extraordinaire, was heading the operation as Bak finished departure paperwork up in the Captain's cabin. Kanda barked orders, allowing nothing less than swift perfection from the crew. His aura exuded domineering enmity—particularly for the sailor who had tied a half-assed knot that simply did _not_ meet the Asian's standards—but at the same time a strange regal air hung about him; an odd thing considering he was but a sailor. As she observed from the shadows, Lenalee smiled. The Japanese mariner hadn't changed at all.

Deeming it fine to approach, she stepped into the light and headed for her old friend. "Kanda!" she called, grinning warmly.

The man turned sharply at the call. "_What_?" he immediately snapped. Yup. Hadn't changed at_ all_. Even his residual discourtesy remained the same.

"You never change, do you?" the girl commented lightly. He scowled at her, roughly asking what the hell she wanted. "Well, I was just kinda wondering—"

"No. We're not ready yet. Now get lost until we are," the man snapped, turning back to ordering the crew around.

Lenalee frowned in return. "That's not what I was wondering, baka!" She sighed to cool down. He even still riled her up the same. "I was _going to ask_ if you'd heard from Fou."

The Japanese paused, eyes flicking down in contemplation. "No," he replied after a moment. "I haven't seen her for a while. Why do you think I'm acting as first mate, here? There's nobody else for the job." He released a sharp breath. "We've been hoping she would turn back up but nobody's seen a hide or hair of her since she vanished off the face of the fucking earth." The scowl marring his features grew with each word until he was positively growling.

Eyeing the other, Lenalee nodded slightly. "Well, I'll see if any of our informants knows anything new. They might've caught something your people missed." She ignored his "fucking doubt it" and turned back to the alley to slip back into its ensconcing shadows. "If we catch wind of anything, we'll send a runner right over to you. Bak must be going out of his mind, I know," she called back.

"Yeah, whatever," was his only reply. Lenalee smiled to herself.

* * *

"Oh, come now, Marian. Surely you can allow such a small thing?" Maria intoned with a flirty lilt.

"No. And I _stand_ by my decision." He glared at her, daring her to challenge him again.

She happily obliged. "Really? Now, we'll just have to see about that, Marian. After all, it's such a simple little thing you are denying." Her voice suddenly grew sultry. "Wouldn't you agree—"

"Oh, shut up!" Allen snapped from his cot. "I'm in the room, you know!"

"Yeah, yeah, brat. We're perfectly aware. So make good on what cheap skills you have and vanish. We're busy, here."

"Foreplay~" the woman purred, meowing and clawing the air in Cross's general direction.

The white-head glared nauseously at her before turning on the cot and shoving the pillow over his ears, softly singing an inane song to himself in a vain attempt to drown out the innuendo.

Disturbing conversation flitted back and forth across the room, driving the rating higher and higher with each inappropriate phrase, until suddenly Maria cut off midsentence. "What are you singing, Allen?" she abruptly queried. Cross scowled at the end of what was developing into something _far_ more fun than the underdeveloped brat.

Allen quieted and lifted the pillow off his head to send her a confused look. "I don't know. What does it matter?" The woman remained silent. "Maria?" When still no response was generated, the boy sighed, replaced the pillow, and hummed a different tune.

Cross and Maria shared a look weighted with one word: _Mana_.

* * *

As night swept its shadows over the city and its docks, the hired cabbies arrived at their designated pick-up points across the city. Lenalee stood a few blocks east of Leverrier's mansion as Chaoji pulled up cloaked in his darkest attire. "My lady," he murmured, jumping down to stow her bags on top of the carriage. She nodded in thanks. "Any more passengers tonight?" he asked, sending an inquisitive glance for the idea of such a lady alone at night.

"No. I'm the bait so that the Crows don't find the others." She smiled. "It's nice being useful, you know?" Confused, Chaoji nodded politely. "Am I your only rendezvous or will we picking up another group?"

"I'm afraid you'll be riding alone if the others will not be joining you now. I had been expecting a full load from this one stop."

"Ah, my apologies for misleading you, then. The deception was not meant for you, merely the Crows." She smiled disarmingly at him. "Besides, now you get my lovely company all to yourself. Where's the downside in that?"

The cabbie laughed sheepishly. "I don't suppose I see any," he chuckled. "Well, shall we depart?" Opening the door, he held out another hand to help her in. "We should arrive at the docks in less than ten minutes," he informed her and hopped back up on his seat. With a snap of the reins and a quiet "hyah," the carriage set off for the docks.

Inside, Lenalee pulled a small bag out from her oversized sleeve. With a quick glance to ensure that the cabbie was otherwise occupied, she quickly pulled the bag open to withdraw a tiny jar filled with bright yellow paint and a palm-sized paintbrush. She quickly brushed her hand with a light coat. Keeping her eyes riveted on Chaoji, she slowly raised her hand and swiped a trace amount of the paint above the door with her fingertips. Drawing her hand down, she asked, "You wouldn't happen to know which side of the carriage we'll be pulling up on, would you?" When he glanced back, she beamed at him. "I just like to be prepared," she said with a shrug.

The cabbie looked dubious but answered nonetheless: "The left, I believe."

"Left. Well, thank you!" With another smile, she turned away to stare out the other side. _He's no doubt lying_, she snorted. And so, she waited for an opportunity. Said chance arrived when another carriage passed by and sparked one of Chaoji's horses to engage in a vain flirt. Lenalee, lightning quick, put her hand through the open window and grabbed onto the handle of the left-hand door before withdrawing back inside and leaving behind her mark.

* * *

Up on the city's great clock tower, a woman sang a haunting lullaby that spread across the metropolis.

_AWI: And so, I know you're all very angry with me (or just don't give a crap) because I haven't updated since… holy crap! _February_! And you want to know what the worst part is? I've had this chapter half-done since February 17. Yeah. I'm horrible. I have an excuse, though! You see, I started it on a plane, but then I ran out of battery, and then the flight arrived super late, I passed out, forgot that I'd started the chapter, time passed, I finally felt guilty enough to try and write the chapter again, discovered it half-done, and realized that I'd forgotten all my plans for said chapter. So, it's been a hectic ride and I just made everything up. It seems that plans have changed now that I have no clue what I was going for… Sadness…_

_**And PLEASE review!**__ I still haven't received _one_ review for the last chapter! This makes me sad! Also, **Vote** in the **POLL** to give your guess on the main antagonist! I'll give you a hint: it's not as obvious as you might think but at the same time it is (helpful, no?)._

* * *

_Word count: 1,165_


End file.
